Diabolik Lovers Vol. 1 Ayato Sakamaki (CD personaj)
Diabolik Lovers Vol.1 Ayato Sakamaki este primul CD din colecţia de Character CD, unde fiecare dintre fraţii Sakamki are câte un disc. Pe acest CD este înregistrat cântecul '''ADDICTED (2) PHANTOM, '''cântat de către Hikaru Midorikawa , cel care îi dă voce lui Ayato Sakamaki, dar şi o mini-dramă. Lista de piese # ADDICTED (2) PHANTOM 5:40 # ADDICTED (2) PHANTOM -off vocal- 5:40 # Mini Drama 「Bathing in Moonlight」 11:18 (録り下ろしミニドラマ「月光浴」 Tori Oroshi Mini Dorama 「Getsukōyoku」) Versurile Japoneza = 叫ぶよ　月すら震わせる渇望(オモイ) 届けよ　眩暈がするほどの絶望(ネガイ) 吸血(す)えば吸血(す)う程、 オマエが欲しいin My Heart すべて、捨てて逝きたい 黒のヴェルヴェット　割れた聖杯(Glass) 時計の針が虚(うつろ)に逆(サカ)まわる 独り善がりの制御(シーケンス)繰り返し 頭蓋(アタマ)に響くのは、あの日の悲鳴(こえ) ヌルイ風に揺れたカーテン 抱き締めた亡骸(オマエ)に　何度　微笑みかけても もうこれ以上は そう贖罪(ゆる)されない 彷徨(さまよ)うことなど意味がない is Dead あの日の残影(かげ)にAddicted (2) you オレの生きる意味を 「……いっそ、殺してくれよ」 叫ぶよ　月すら震わせる渇望(オモイ) 届けよ　眩暈がするほどの絶望(ネガイ) 吸血(す)えば吸血(す)う程、オマエが欲しい Where is Love？　すべて捨てて逝きたい 殉(じゅん)を気取った聖母(マリア)を投げ棄てて 躰(カラダ)に刻んだのは、忘れぬ痕跡(あと) 神が嘲笑(わら)う罪なAffection 錆付いた果実酒(WINE)　独り　飲み明かしても 白黒(モノクロ)だらけの 無彩の世界(ラビリンス) 還るところなどなくCry’in Never Knows この掌(てのひら)で、握り潰した 硝子細工のDream 「……二度と、愛せないなら」 壊れた　ふたりが愛した執着(MEMORY) 求めた　星すら撃ち墜とす衝動(DESIRE) 赤黒く染まった 契約書(Sheet)に遺(のこ)った 「永遠」 信じきって 生きたい 「どれだけ吸ってもオマエ以外の血じゃ、何も感じない」 「もっと牙を立てて…この上を」 「満たせ、全然足りねぇ…！」 「壊れるくらい激しく突き立てて…！」 「枯れるまで吸い尽くしたいんだよ」 「オマエが死んだとしても血は、オレの中に残る」 オマエの幻想(すがた)、追い求めて 幾千幾夜過ぎて…… 「もう、逝かせてくれないか」 壊れた　ふたりが愛した執着(MEMORY) 求めた　星すら撃ち墜とす衝動(DESIRE) 叫ぶよ　月すら震わせる渇望(オモイ) 届けよ　眩暈がするほどの絶望(ネガイ) 吸血(す)えば吸血(す)う程、オマエが欲しい それなら　すべて捨てて逝きたい 「もっと限界まで、吸い続けてやるよ」 「さあ、永遠に生きろ、オレの中で」 |-| Romaji = sakebu yo　tsuki sura furuwaseru OMOI todoke yo　memai ga suru hodo no NEGAI sueba suu hodo OMAE ga hoshii In My Heart subete, sutete yukitai kuro no VERUVETTO　wareta Glass tokei no hari ga utsuro ni SAKA mawaru hitoriyogari no SHĪKENSU kurikaeshi ATAMA ni hibiku no wa, ano hi no koe NURUI kaze ni yureta KĀTEN dakishimeta OMAE ni　nando　hohoemi kakete mo mou kore ijou wa (sou yurusarenai) samayou koto nado imi ga nai (Night Is Dead) ano hi no kage ni Addicted (2) You ORE no ikiru imi o “……isso, koroshite kure yo” sakebu yo　tsuki sura furuwaseru OMOI todoke yo　memai ga suru hodo no NEGAI sueba suu hodo, OMAE ga hoshii Where Is Love?　subete sutete yukitai jun o kidotta MARIA o nagesutete KARADA ni kizanda no wa, wasurenu ato kami ga warau tsumi na Affection sabitsuita WINE　hitori　nomiakashite mo MONOKURO darake no (musai no RABIRINSU) kaeru tokoro nado naku Cry’in Never Knows kono tenohira de, nigiritsubushita garasu zaiku no Dream “……nidoto, aisenai nara” kowareta　futari ga aishita MEMORY motometa　hoshi sura uchiotosu DESIRE akaguroku somatta Sheet ni nokotta “eien” shinjikitte ikitai (“dore dake sutete mo OMAE igai no chi ja, nani mo kanjinai”) (“motto kiba o tatete…kono ue o”) (“mitase, zenzen tarinē…!”) (“kowareru kurai hageshiku tsukitatete…!”) (“kareru made suitsukushitainda yo”) (“OMAE ga shinda toshite mo chi wa, ore no naka ni nokoru”) OMAE no sugata, oimotomete ikusen ikuyo sugite…… “mou, ikasete kurenai ka” kowareta　futari ga aishita MEMORY motometa　hoshi sura uchiotosu DESIRE sakebu yo　tsuki sura furuwaseru OMOI todoke yo　memai ga suru hodo no NEGAI sueba suu hodo, OMAE ga hoshii sore nara　subete sutete yukitai (“motto genkai made, suitsudzukete yaru yo”) (“saa, eien ni ikiro, ORE no naka de”) |-| Engleza = Shout it out! This craving strong enough to make even the moon itself quake Send it out! This wish of despair enough to make me lose my senses If I suck your blood, until I drain you dry, I want you, in my heart I want to throw away everything! Black velvet, a shattered glass The hands of the clock turning blankly upside down The self-satisfying control sequence repeats Echoing through my skull, your screaming voice from that day As a lazy breeze ripples through the curtains No matter how many times I’ve smiled as I embraced your corpse, Anymore after this (That’s right, I will never be forgiven) Wandering about is pointless (The night is dead) A shadow of that day, I’m addicted to you The meaning of my existence, “……I’d rather be killed!” Shout it out! This craving strong enough to make even the moon quake Send it out! This wish of despair enough to make me lose my senses If I suck your blood, until I drain you dry, I want you Where is love? I want to throw away everything! Cast away any thoughts of martyring yourself like the holy mother Mary Carved into your body, those unforgettable marks God himself is ridiculing this sinful affection Even if I drink the night away alone on your rusty wine, Completely monochrome, (in this filthy labyrinth of a world) That you’re cryin’ that you have no place to return to, (God never knows) Crushed in the palm of my hand, Your glasswork dream “……If you can never love again” It’s broken! The memory we both cherished I longed for it! An impulsive desire to shoot down even the stars themselves Left behind in these sheets stained dark red I want to live believing in “eternity” matter how much I suck, I feel nothing except for your blood” “Burying my fangs in deeper…more than this” “This isn’t nearly enough to satisfy me……!” “I’ll thrust them in violently enough to break you……!” “I want to suck it all until you wither away!” “Even if you die, your blood will remain within me” As I’ve been pursuing phantoms of you, Thousands of nights have passed…… “Won’t you let me die already?” It’s broken! The memory we both cherished I longed for it! A desire to shoot down even the stars themselves Shout it out! This craving strong enough to make even the moon quake Send it out! This wish of despair enough to make me lose my senses If I suck your blood, until I drain you dry, I want you If so, I want to throw away everything! continue to suck more until you’re at your limit!” “So, live on for eternity inside of me” Video thumb|left|335 px Referinţe #http://dialover.net/cd/?series=charasong (Site-ul Web Oficial) #http://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/44274.html (traducerea în engleză) Categorie:CD-uri Categorie:CD personaj